Dude Has Issues
by AK42
Summary: Traducción: “¿Bella?” Me preguntó, mirándome con sus ojos inocentes. “¿Sí, Edward?”, le contesté. “¿Puedo ir a casa contigo?” - Hilarante historia un tanto ooc, pero que les encantará.


**Disclaimer:** Twilight y Edward no son míos. Agradablemente, Mike el labrador, tampoco. La historia le pertenece a _Demented Bunny_. Sólo me adjudico la traducción.

**Título:** _Dude Has Issues – El chico tiene problemas – El tipo tiene problemas._

**Summary:** _"¿Bella?" Me preguntó, mirándome con sus ojos inocentes. "¿Sí, Edward?", le contesté. "¿Puedo ir a casa contigo?". _Diferente y divertido, bastante original y definitivamente único. Difuminando las líneas entre Twilight y los reinos de la locura. Ooc

**Rating:** _T_

**Pareja:** ¿Edward_ & Bella? _

**Nota de la autora:** Decidí escribir esto después de estar tumbada en la cama durante las vacaciones. No poseo Twilight ni los ositos gominola…

**Nota de la traductora:** _Esta es mi segunda traducción, de lo que originalmente partió como un one-shot y gracias a los lectores se alargó. Es una historia muy divertida y loca, espero que les agrade tanto como a mí._

_

* * *

_

**BELLAPOV**

Cerré de golpe la puerta de mi casillero. Tenía prisa por irme, no porque odiara la escuela o algo así, sino porque tenía hambre y, actualmente, estaba tratando de evitar al Labrador que tengo como amigo, Mike.

Caminé hasta la esquina del pasillo y miré alrededor en el estilo de James Bond, con los dedos puestos como pistola y todo eso.

Al ver que Mike no estaba ahí, me paseé tranquilamente por el pasillo. Consideré hacer la danza de la victoria, pero supuse que sería demasiado.

Dejé la escuela y fui en dirección al prado que había justo detrás de la preparatoria Forks. Tomé ese camino hacia mi casa, porque era más rápido y fácil, sobre todo para evitar ciertos labradores entusiasmados.

Estaba caminando tranquilamente, ya saben, sin meterme con nadie, cuando ésta roca enorme apareció de repente desde ningún sitio.

Me tropecé y salí volando. Me traté de levantar, pero no me pude mover gracias a que me lastimé un tobillo.

Saqué mi teléfono móvil. Podía llamar a Charlie, mi papá o a Mike. No, a Mike no. La batería estaba agotada, en el momento preciso, como siempre.

Tiré mi mochila al suelo y me senté cómodamente, podría estar aquí por un buen tiempo.

Estuve sentada unos diez minutos, jugando solitario en el suelo, imaginando ociosamente desde dónde provenían las cartas.

En eso estaba cuando me di cuenta de que había una sombra en la orilla de los árboles.

La sombra se estaba moviendo hacia mí, y tuve el extraño impulso de hacerle una seña con las manos.

La sombra pareció agacharse, en una extraña posición felina.

En cuanto lo vi bien, supuse que era un hombre, o tal vez un chico. No podría ser mucho mayor que mis 16 años.

Era inhumanamente hermoso.

Su piel era pálida, casi como si fuera un fantasma. Tuve ganas de acercarme y comprobar si mi mano podía atravesarlo, sólo para estar segura, aunque se veía bastante sólido.

Sus facciones parecían cinceladas, y su cabello, el cual era un completo desastre, parecía un lindo desorden de un extraño color bronce.

Pero lo que sin duda resaltaba sobre todas sus otras características eran sus ojos, los cuales estaban rodeados con curiosidad e inocencia, y eran de un sorprendente carmesí brillante, un color de ojos bastante lindo, la verdad.

Él estaba a unos pocos pasos ahora. ¿Debería estar escapándome en este momento? Cierto, mi tobillo, no importa.

Caminó más cerca y estuvimos a una nariz de distancia… dependiendo de la nariz, supongo que a una de tamaño medio.

Entonces se inclinó hacia mí, la punta de su nariz rozó mi mejilla y… ¡ME OLFATEÓ!

En serio, un idiota extraño, con ojos rojos, chico-gato… ¡me acaba de olfatear!

Claramente, éste chico tenía problemas con los límites personales de los otros.

"Hey, hey, retrocede chico, no puedes ir por ahí, acercándote a las personas y olfateándolas." Le dije, empujándole la cabeza lejos de mí.

Él me miró, sorprendido. Se sentó sobre la hierba y cruzó las piernas, mirándome con ojos inocentes.

"Pero tu hueles bien".

Y eso no tan raro.

"Eh, gracias… creo." Lo miré y el sólo me observó de vuelta, parpadeando.

"Así que… ¿Usualmente vas hacia la gente y los olfateas?" Le pregunté algo curiosa.

Asintió y lo miré inexpresivamente. El chico tenía problemas.

"Tu sangre huele sabrosa." Dijo alegremente, como si ese fuera un tema de lo más normal en una conversación común y corriente.

Genial, primero un labrador, ahora un vampiro. Tal vez era yo la que tenía problemas, podría ir a uno de esos lugares para los enfermos mentales, personalmente, siempre he creído que las camisas de fuerza tienen estilo.

Se inclinó hacia mí y me olfateó de nuevo. No, definitivamente, era él el de los problemas.

"Hey, hey chico, vamos, que ni siquiera hemos tenido nuestra primera cita." Le bromeé.

Se alejó un poco y me frunció el ceño, desconcertado. "¿Primera cita?"

Suspiré. "¿Qué es una cita?" me preguntó curioso, sentándose de nuevo y olvidando todas sus intenciones de olfatearme.

"Eh… es lo que dos personas hace cuando se gustan el uno al otro." Le expliqué, sin saber realmente otra manera de definir eso, he tratado de evitar tener citas.

"¿Tu me gustas?" Me preguntó, curioso.

"Eh… no lo sé, ¿te gusto?" Esto rápidamente se estaba volviendo incómodo.

"Me gusta tu sangre." Dijo él, sonriéndome como si eso fuera un gran cumplido.

"Eh, ¿por qué no tratamos de conocernos primero, antes de hacer algo precipitado?" Le dije, tratando de ignorar cuán hambrienta estaba.

"Soy Bella." Comencé.

"Edward." Dijo él, con una sonrisa torcida.

"Así que… ¿eres un vampiro?" Le pregunté, aunque supuse que era bastante obvio.

Él asintió entusiasmadamente, sonriendo aún.

"Eh… ¿cómo estás?" Le pregunté por educación.

"Con hambre."

"Yo igual." Suspiré, imaginándome la gran pizza de queso que podría haber ordenado en este momento. Aunque no es como si charlar con un vampiro no fuera genial.

"Aquí puedes tomar un poco de mi sangre." Me ofreció, inclinándose hacia adelante para dejarme morderlo.

"Los vampiros no tienen sangre."

"Si la tenemos." Iba a tirar todos mis viejos y aparentemente inútiles libros de vampiros. "Pero la tuya es más sabrosa." Wow, era un chico bastante directo.

"Eh, gracias, pero la verdad es que no bebo sangre." Le informé.

Se inclinó de nuevo y me observó a través de sus largas pestañas.

"¿Qué es lo que bebes?"

"Eh… ¿agua?" Le contesté, aunque sonó como una pregunta. "Pero como comida."

"Oh, ¿cómo es eso?", preguntó.

"Como algo que no creo que te guste." Le respondí, tratando de bloquear la imagen mental de una nevera que se estaba formando en mi cabeza.

"Oh, está bien." Dijo él, contemplándome. "Bella, ¿estamos en una cita ahora?".

"Eh… no exactamente." Respondí, preguntándome si sería grosero irme en este momento.

"¿Ahora?"

"No."

Abrió su boca de nuevo, pero lo interrumpí antes. "No."

Miró hacia el suelo, luciendo como un pequeño niño que ha sido regañado por su madre. Él necesitaba un abrazo.

Me di cuenta de que mi tobillo ya no me dolía tanto; podría ir a casa y conseguir algo para comer.

Me sentí un poco triste por dejar a Edward, me preguntaba si lo vería de nuevo.

"Bueno, será mejor que vaya a casa, ya sabes, por la comida y todo ese rollo…" Dije, tratando de desvanecerme si es que llegaba a entristecerlo.

"¿Bella?" Me preguntó, mirándome con sus ojos inocentes.

"¿Sí, Edward?"

"¿Puedo ir a casa contigo?"

* * *

**Continúa la próxima semana ;)**

**¿Qué les pareció?A mí me encanta...**

**Aclaraciones de la autora:  
**

**En la historia los personajes son algo OOC, y las características de los vampiros no son las que S. Meyer creó originalmente.**

**Los neófitos tienen buen control sobre sus impulsos sangrientos, ya que aún se alimentan de su propia sangre humana. Los vampiros maduros no tienen esa peculiaridad.**

**Todos los vampiros tienen sangre, ¿imposible no?, pero de esta manera, la historia se desarrolla mejor. Esa cualidad les permite alimentarse mutuamente, aunque la sangre no resulta tan eficiente ni sabrosa como la humana.**

**Edward no tiene recuerdos de su vida como humano.**

**Autora: Sé que a algunos no les gustan mucho los cambios, pero creo que para esta historia encajaban mejor así.**

**Traductora: Los siguientes capítulos les encantarán y les darán mucha risa =), la actualización será dentro de la siguiente semana, ya que me voy de vacaciones con mis amigos por unos días.**

**¡Esperamos sus reviews!**

**¡Prometo que contestaré cada uno!**

**Caperucita Verde.  
**


End file.
